111915-Theories
22:55:34 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 22:55 -- 22:55:37 AT: hi serios! 22:56:13 GG: Asfdhaashgw. 22:56:48 AT: ?? 22:56:53 AT: are you okay? 22:57:19 GG: Gah.... I. Should. Not. Have. Released. The. Phone. From. My. Inventory. 22:57:46 AT: uum i dont know how you would talk to me then? 22:58:00 GG: It. Is. A. Bit.... Complicated.... 22:58:26 AT: cara says youre a frog 22:58:33 GG: ....Yes. 22:58:34 AT: ?? 22:58:38 AT: uh wow 22:58:40 AT: uum 22:58:44 GG: All. Of. Us. Except. Mr. Milo.... 22:58:54 AT: i guess he got lucky then? 22:59:02 GG: Well. He. Was. A. Frog.... 22:59:07 GG: And. Then. He. Prototyped. Himself. 22:59:15 GG: And. Now. He. Is. Here.... And. There? 22:59:35 AT: ... 22:59:37 AT: he what 22:59:47 GG: He. Prototyped. Himself.... 23:00:27 AT: ... are we all just going to have issues with sprites 23:00:29 AT: is that just 23:00:31 AT: a thing 23:00:34 AT: how is he supposed to play 23:00:56 GG: Well. The. Other. Him. That. Is. Not. A. Frog. Seems. To. Be. Fine.... 23:01:44 AT: wait so hes a frog and a sprite 23:02:01 GG: Well. The. Frog. Him. Was. Prototyped.... 23:02:10 GG: I. Think. This. Was. His. Sleeping. Self. From. The. Moons. 23:02:14 AT: so his dreamself 23:02:15 AT: yes 23:02:19 AT: fuck 23:02:34 GG: Just. Because. Mr. Aesona. Said. Something. Odd. I. Have. To. Ask.... Are. You. Alright? 23:03:54 AT: ?? i mean yea as far as i know 23:03:59 AT: unless something happened to dream me 23:04:06 AT: why what did he say? 23:04:19 GG: I. Hope. Not.... He. Is. Not. Saying. Much. But. For. Reasons. That. He. Can. Not. Explain. 23:04:37 AT: ?? ill bug him later i guess 23:04:44 GG: I. Mean. He. Can. Not. Explain. 23:04:59 AT: i would like to kno why he cant 23:04:59 GG: Not. Will. Not. 23:05:10 GG: I. Have. A. Theory. 23:06:12 AT: ... 23:06:16 AT: what theory 23:06:22 AT: and what happened to your team cara go quiet 23:06:25 AT: got* 23:08:02 GG: It. Is. A. Bit. Of. A. Story.... Part. Of. It. Involves. Twink. Romance.... 23:08:26 GG: You. Recall. That. Mr. Aesona. And. I. Had. A. Fight. A. Little. While. Ago? 23:09:15 AT: yes 23:10:00 GG: It. Would. Seem. When. Twink. Males. Have. Such. Fights. It. Would. Be. To. Claim. Ownership. Of. A. Female.... 23:10:11 AT: ... 23:10:17 GG: Part. Of. Why. Miss. Libby. Was. Rather..... 23:10:43 GG: In. Any. Case. Mr. Aesona. And. I. Took. Time. To. Learn. Quite. A. Bit. About. Twink. Culture. From. The. Library. 23:11:05 GG: We. Had. Established. A. Plan. To. Rectify. The. Mistake. With. Another. Fight.... 23:11:32 GG: Then.... The. Horror. Terror. Visited. Miss. Libby.... 23:13:59 GG: The. Handmaidens. Spoke. Quite. A. Bit. In. Regards. To. What. The. Horror. Terrors. Had. Done. In. The. Past. To. Miss. Libby.... Mr. Aesona. Almost. Took. It. Upon. Himself. To. See. The. Creatures. Personally.... 23:14:07 GG: He. Did. Not. Do. So. Then. 23:14:38 GG: Fortunatley. Miss. Libby. Was.... Mostly.... Unharmed.... 23:15:23 GG: At. This. Point. All. There. Was. To. Think. Of. As. Far. As. I. Knew. Was. For. The. Fight. To. Happen.... 23:16:28 GG: But. When. It. Came. Time. For. The. Fight. To. Happen. It. Seemed. Mr. Aesona. Had. Suddenly. Taken. A. Different. Attitude. In. Regards. To. The. Fight.... 23:17:11 GG: And. Has. Been. Unable. To. Say. Anything. In. Regards. To. His. Reasons. For. Certain. Things.... 23:18:20 AT: so somehow her culture ties in to the original conversation which im ugessing was hte one where you guys were telling her killing your friends is kinda rude 23:19:22 GG: Yes.... Though. Her. Reason. For. Hurting. Nyarla. Is. Known.... And. Her. Reason. For. Her. Extreme. Views. On. My. Death. At. The. Hands. Of. A. Teammate. Are. Also. Known.... 23:19:42 GG: If. I. Die. So. Does. She.... Either. Through. Suicide. Or. Withdrawal. Symptoms. 23:20:11 AT: you know what im just gonna reserve my comments on this for a bit 23:20:31 GG: Angry. Or. Concerned? 23:22:13 AT: angry and concerned 23:23:33 GG: I. Certainly. Do. Not. Wish. For. Her. To. Follow. Her. Culture. The. More. I. Learn. Of. It. 23:23:47 AT: were going to have to find a middle ground 23:24:06 AT: neither of our cultures will ever disappear, and itd be... harsh to ask her to leave all of it behind 23:24:17 AT: thatd be abandoning her species in a way 23:24:22 GG: Indeed. 23:24:45 AT: but continue was there anything else? 23:25:42 GG: Well. The. Fight. Happened. But. For. Reasons. That. Mr. Aesona. Could. Not. Say. He. Would. Not. Back. Down.... I. Am. Afraid. I. Was. Quite. Harsh. In. That.... 23:26:06 GG: He. Is. Alright. Now. Though.... Angry. About. The. Plans. That. He. Can. Not. Explain. Though.... 23:26:07 AT: ofc shes your matesprit and i was informed of any of this so im rather peeved 23:26:57 AT: so whats your theory 23:27:21 GG: ...I. Think.... He. Made. A. Deal.... 23:27:29 GG: With. The. Horror. Terrors.... 23:28:04 AT: ... 23:28:07 AT: why? 23:28:50 GG: I. Think. I. Know. Why. But. I. Am. A. Bit. Afraid. To. Speak. Of. It. On. Channels. Like. This.... Certain. Parties. Might. Be. Listening.... 23:29:01 AT: ... really sick of the spying 23:29:13 AT: that needs to be fixed 23:29:22 GG: It. Is. Not. The. One. We. Have. Been. Worried. About. In. Terms. Of. Spying.... 23:29:24 AT: and we need to talk and i need to talk to libby 23:29:29 GG: And. Yes. We. Do. Need. To. Fix. That. 23:29:30 AT: ?? 23:29:58 GG: I. Would. Not. Trust. To. Say. Anything. In. Regards. To. Our. Jade. Enemy.... 23:30:22 AT: mm 23:31:07 GG: He. Visited. Us.... 23:31:12 GG: During. The. Fight.... 23:31:29 AT: fan 23:31:30 AT: tastic 23:31:34 GG: Tried. To. Flirt. With. Madame. Cenero.... 23:31:48 AT: he has a thing for her? 23:31:51 AT: howd she take it 23:32:44 GG: Yes. He. Has. A. Thing. And. She. Took. It. Well.... He. Was. Amiable. To. Her.... Did. Poof. Away. My. Glaive. Because. She. Asked. To. Stop. The. Fight.... 23:33:07 AT: huh 23:34:12 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. If. You. Know. Of. It. But. Libby. Gave. Me. A. Glaive. Known. As. Aeglos.... During. The. Fight. With. Mr. Aesona. It. Was. Taking. Something. From. Him.... Madame. Cenero. Was. Quite. Angry. About. It. Though. We. Do. Not. Know. What. It. Did.... 23:34:33 GG: And. Now. The. Glaive. Is. Gone. For. Now.... He. Said. It. Would. Be. Gone. For. A. Week.... 23:34:45 AT: well 23:34:48 AT: another thing to ask libby 23:34:55 GG: Yes. 23:34:57 AT: it sounds like we need a full team meeting and 23:35:05 AT: acctually start the council 23:35:22 GG: That. May. Be. Wise.... Madame. Cenero. Will. Be. Representing. Our. Team.... 23:35:40 AT: will she? ill have to talk to her then 23:36:39 GG: In. Any. Case. Jack. Left. As. Soon. As. The. "Curse." Had. Started. To. Affect. Our. Team.... 23:36:50 GG: And. Now. All. Of. Us. Except. Mr. Milo. Are. Frogs.... 23:37:32 AT: siigh okay can you guys speak? 23:37:40 GG: Fortunately. Yes. 23:37:50 GG: And. Access. Our. Silladexes.... Painfully.... 23:38:01 GG: I. Will. Have. To. Take. Care. Accessing. My. Phone.... 23:38:17 AT: good a meeting will be hard if lila cant speak 23:41:06 GG: In. Regards. To. The. Deal. That. I. Think. Mr. Aesona. Made.... He. Was. Willing. To. Risk. Everything. For. It. It. Seems.... He. Was. Not. Backing. Down.... 23:42:30 GG: I. Am. Glad. To. Do. What. I. Could. For. Miss. Libby.... But. He. Gives. Me. The. Feeling. That. Something. Horrible. Will. Happen. Now.... 23:42:38 AT: yes 23:42:43 AT: im worried 23:42:50 AT: especially if your theory is right 23:44:06 GG: And. If. The. Deal. Was. For. What. I. Think. It. Is.... I. Do. Not. Know. What. Will. Happen. Now.... 23:44:33 AT: well talk about it in a safer place 23:44:55 GG: I. Hope. By. That. Time. He. Will. Be. Able. To. Speak. Of. It. Himself.... 23:45:45 GG: And. I. Hope. He. Will. Not. Be. As. Angry. Towards. Me. As. He. Is. Right. Now.... 23:46:31 AT: mm 23:46:44 AT: i need libby's expertise on horrorterrors before i comment on that 23:48:42 GG: That. Would. Perhaps. Be. Wise.... I. Need. To. Access. The. Archives. Again. Myself. To. Learn. Of. A. Few. Weapons.... 23:49:15 GG: I. Hope. I. Am. Not. A. Frog. There. As. Well.... 23:49:20 AT: id like to see them myself... and maybe start learning about libby's culture so we dont have these mixups 23:49:24 AT: youll have to sleep and find out 23:50:29 GG: Here. Is. To. Hoping. I. Am. Not.... I. Am. Not. Certain. How. Libby. Would. React. To. Me. Being. A. Frog.... 23:50:51 AT: i doubt itll last long 23:51:26 GG: It. Will. Last. Long. Enough. I. Feell.... I. Have. Had. Enough. Of. This. Planet. With. Just. Collecting. Frogs.... Being. A. Frog. Is. Not. A. Step. Up.... 23:53:52 GG: In. Any. Regards. It. Is. Quite. Tiring. Trying. To. Type. On. A. Phone. While. This. Small.... 23:55:51 AT: yes i expecct it is 23:56:01 AT: ill let you go unless theres anything else you need to tell me? 23:56:07 AT: and ill grab libby 23:56:42 GG: I. Think. Any. Remaining. Details. Are. Ones. Best. Left. For. Another. Time.... 23:57:08 AT: okay 23:57:49 GG: Take. Care. Miss. Aaisha. 23:57:58 AT: i will you too serios 23:58:05 GG: And. I. Am. Sorry. For. The. Mess. Due. To. My. Relationship. With. Miss. Libby.... 23:58:35 AT: its not a problem 23:59:12 GG: I. Hope. It. Will. Not. Be.... And. That. This. Is. The. Last. Fight. I. Will. Have. With. Any. Of. The. Players.... 00:00:07 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 00:00 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Serios